El lado secreto de Scar
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: ¿Y si Scar no hubiese sido tan malo? ¿Si con al menos con una persona hubiese sido bueno?...


"**El lado secreto de Scar"**

* * *

**Resumen:** ¿Y si Scar no hubiese sido tan malo? ¿Si con al menos con una persona hubiese sido bueno?...

**Disclaimer:** El rey león no me pertenece, le pertenece a Disney… "pero… es… es... ¡DISNEY!"… jejeje si… veía Addams Family cuando peque… XD.

* * *

**N.A:** Este fic salió por la única razón de que en mi colegio se hará el musical del rey león y pues nos hicieron ver la película a las chicas encargadas de escenografía/música/actuación/vestuario/maquillaje.

Segunda cosa… busque por la Wikipedia y el nombre real de Scar era Taka.

Y tercero las escenas ocurren después de que Scar está con Mufasa, después de que este le va a recriminar por no ir a la presentación de Simba, y la otra después de la película dos…

Aclarado todo, aquí va el fic…

* * *

-Sé que estás ahí…-Susurro una leona, que estaba recostada en su cueva. Su pelaje era de un color obscuro. Lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos, azules, para ver al león que la contemplaba desde la entrada de la cueva. Su melena era negra y su pelaje un poco más claro, su complexión era delgada y sus ojos, que mostraban toda la inteligencia que el león poseía, eran de un color verde.

-Siempre tan suspicaz, ¿verdad?.-Comentó el león mientras se adentraba en la cueva y se recostaba al lado de la leona, la cual sólo se acomodo contra el calor del cuerpo del león, apoyando su cabeza en la gran melena.

-¿Qué sucede, Taka?...-Preguntó la leona después de unos minutos de silencio. No le molestaba que él fuese a verla, pero se le hacía muy extraño… la última vez que lo había visto fue cuando él le contó que la reina estaba embaraza… lo que significaba que él ya no sería el siguiente en la sucesión del trono.

-Nació esa pequeña peste…-Comentó simplemente. Ella era su única amiga, es verdad que él dominaba a las hienas, pero era simplemente eso. Las hienas eran muy estúpidas para mantener una conversación decente y únicamente servían para su diversión.-Hoy era su presentación… y no fui… Mufasa fue a molestarme a mi cueva, así que simplemente me fui… él no vendría a molestar aquí…

-Mufasa sólo intenta sociabilizar contigo, Taka… sólo eso… Él no puede hacerlo porque no sintió el rechazó por no ser el sucesor directo del rey, además…-La leona alzó su rostro y cariñosamente lamió la cicatriz del ojo izquierdo de Taka…-Él no fue obligado a llevar un nombre que le recordara algo que no debió ocurrir, ni mucho menos llevar la cicatriz…

-Eres la única que aún me llama Taka… ¿Lo sabías?...-Dijo sintiendo como la leona comenzaba a frotar la cabeza en su barbilla.-Para todos soy Scar… incluso para las hienas… supongo que nadie recuerda mi _verdadero_nombre…

-Para mi fuiste Taka desde el momento en que comenzamos a jugar juntos… no me importa lo que digan los demás…-Sintió como Taka dejó escapar un ronroneo.-No debes darle importancia al hijo de Mufasa…

-¡Él me quitara mi trono!.-Bramó molesto Scar, la leona simplemente suspiro, ya estaba acostumbrada a esas reacciones en Taka.-Ese siempre ha sido mi lugar… todo iba bien hasta ese momento… hasta que Mufasa anuncio que tendría un hijo… yo simplemente pude haberlo liquidado para poder ser rey…

-No digas eso Taka… tú eres un príncipe, un gran príncipe…-Intentó hacerlo entrar en razón.-Yo simplemente me fui de la manada porque no quería seguir ordenes… quería ser libre y lo soy. Tú debes buscar tu libertad… no vivir atormentado por ser rey o no.

-No vine para acá, para que tú me sermonearas…-Gruño molesto, mientras sentía que ella soltaba una pequeña risita.-Phylo…

-Eres el mismo gruñón de siempre, Taka… y si te sermoneo es porque me preocupas… y creo que yo también te preocupó, ya que fuiste tú el que no descanso hasta encontrarme cuando me fui de la manada.-Phylo se acurruco contra Scar… sabía perfectamente que él podía ser un demonio sin sentimientos, cuando se lo proponía, pero con ella era distinto…

Los dos leones se quedaron ahí recostados, ambos disfrutando de la presencia del otro. Entre ellos no hacía falta las palabras… siempre habían sabido sus sentimientos y, aunque nunca hubo sexo entre ellos, eran felices con aquellas horas en que Scar sacaba su lado bueno, lo cual era rara vez, y se iba con Phylo… ella siempre lograba aclarar su mente y, por sobre todo, darle paz…

(…)

Ya habían pasado cerca de dos años desde la muerte de Scar y Phylo se encontraba observando, desde un lugar seguro, como Kovu y Kiara paseaban tranquilamente. ¡Dios!, ¡El joven león se parecía tanto a Taka!... incluso tenía la cicatriz de Taka… Y eso la sorprendía, que el joven león se pareciera tanto a Taka, siendo ella consciente de que no era hijo biológico de él…

-¿Quién eres?.-Escucho la voz de un león a su espalda… lentamente se giró y se sorprendió al ver al león frente a ella. ¡Por Dios!, si Kovu era clavado a Taka… Simba era igual a Mufasa…-Contesta…

-Tranquilo, su majestad.-Dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.-Sólo… sólo quería ver al hijo de un viejo amigo…-Dijo volviendo a posar su vista en la pareja que seguían sin percatarse de la presencia de los dos leones más viejos.

-¿Kovu?...-Dijo Simba sorprendido… ¡El padre de Kovu era Scar!. Sin pensarlo más se colocó frente a la leona, mostrando amenazantemente sus dientes.

-Tranquilo, su majestad… no hare nada… sólo quería ver al muchacho…-Dijo comenzando a caminar en dirección a su hogar… ya lo había comprobado… el "hijo" de Taka era feliz y para ella eso era suficiente.-Cuídelo, por favor… no deje que le suceda lo mismo que a Taka… en el fondo… él era bueno…

Phylo se alejó de Simba… dejándolo confundido, mirando como ella se alejaba. Miles de preguntas estaban en su mente… ¿Quién era Taka?... ¿Era el verdadero nombre de Scar?... pero por sobre todo… ¿Quién era la extraña leona que dijo que Scar era bueno, muy en el fondo?...

**.-The end.-**

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan comentarios. Acepto críticas._

_PD: Phylo viene del griego y significa Amor/Amistad._


End file.
